


New Beginnings

by freckledtilikum



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace lives AU, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Multi, Polyamory, fem!Luffy because I'm weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledtilikum/pseuds/freckledtilikum
Summary: Poor Deuce, after believing his captain was dead for entirely too long, is reunited with Ace & welcomed in with open arms among the ranks of the crew.





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This was a collaboration between myself & @ohshanksno on tumblr! Ace/Luffy/Deuce smut turned short story, for an AU where Ace survived Marineford & (after some time) eventually joined the Straw Hats. The AU is one that @stardustrobin (tumblr) & I have been working on together.

The  _ Thousand Sunny _ was not nearly as terrifying as the rumors of the Straw Hats. Deuce remembered staring upon it with slight fascination, that such a bright and beautiful ship carried an excitable crew with an overwhelmingly terrifying reputation. He could not linger too long, with both Ace and Luffy tugging him forward and pulling him on board. A grassy deck with actual  _ trees _ – He wanted to investigate more, but they were pulling him below and into the privacy of the men’s dorm (was there  _ really _ any privacy here?). Quickly, the door was shut behind him, and their eyes are on him like a predator sizing up prey. 

He felt so small, for once. He was, admittedly, the tallest of the trio, but both Ace and Luffy had a way of making him feel crushed under their hungry gazes. His blue eyes shifted from the red set and over to a softer brown pair before falling back on the red again. 

He had been with Ace before, yes, but  _ never _ with Luffy– to whom his precious-captain had nothing but praise and admiration for. Very early on, the writer learned of his previous-captain’s romantic affiliation with the Straw Hat captain, his undying loyalty that very nearly got him  _ killed _ back at Navy Headquarters… Finding himself locked in a room with the object of Ace’s love and desires (a sun all in and of herself, really) was intimidating enough. 

He fell quiet, at a loss for words as he shuffled uncomfortably in the silence. 

Always coming to the rescue when they needed it most, Ace made the first move and led Deuce over to one of the beds, sitting him down on the edge. “Relax,” he assured, as if that was the easiest thing in the world. The writer had been so certain that, upon their reunion, he would find himself left behind in the terrors of life. He had already lost so much after Whitebeard’s death and he was prepared to lose his lover (after a few drunken nights of madness inflicted upon him by a squall of pesky emotions) to the one he felt Ace  _ truly _ loved. 

Tentatively, he wanted to believe this was not the case anymore. A small shred of hope budded in his chest, even if he doubted that Ace or Luffy would be willing to  _ share _ their love. 

Without further question, Straw Hat had climbed on the bed behind the writer and wrapped her arms around him. She rested her chin on his shoulders, a beaming grin plastered across her face. So, it was silently decided that Deuce had found his place in the middle of two very voracious individuals. Much to his own surprise, they were slow at first– which was mainly a surprise for Luffy. From everything he heard of her, she was greedy and impatient, taking what she wanted when she wanted it. 

The writer was shivering at their feather like touches, their gentle kisses and exploring hands mapping out the expanse of his upper-body beneath the open coat. 

Ace checked in on Deuce, asking if this was okay, if he wanted to stop. “No,” his eyes closed when Luffy kissed at a certain spot between his neck and shoulder, and he shuddered, “’M fine. Feels really nice…” And Luffy’s hands were everywhere, grabbing Ace and pulling him closer, sandwiching Deuce in between them. 

The writer was getting dizzy with all these sensual touches, all these kisses on his body, and he was watching Ace’s hands– feeling Luffy work behind him as they both made quick work of his clothes. 

"Let’s switch,“ Ace suggested, and he kissed Deuce, lingering. "I’ll sit behind you and Luffy will be in front.” They moved fluidly, and Luffy was eager as she settled in the writer’s lap, kissing at his bare chest while Ace took over kissing Deuce’s back, and making their victim whine. His hands grabbed at Luffy’s hips, squeezing, testing the waters. 

He can hear her sultry tone, reassuring, “It’s okay. Do whatever you want." 

And he saw Luffy smiling, rolling her hips into his with practiced ease. It left the masked man breathless, the warmth between his thighs just  _ perfect _ .

Ace watched as Luffy teased his ex-first mate, smiling behind the masked man’s neck. "Feels nice, yeah?” His hands slid down Deuce’s hips, slowly, and he saw him arch forward into her, stifling a moan. “Do you like that?" 

Luffy’s hands cupped his face and she smiled, rocking forward a little faster. "You can touch me, if you’d like.” She saw the way his eyes widened, his cheeks flush under her thumbs. His hands, shaky, reached out to pull her in by the hips. There’s lips, a tongue, teeth gliding against her skin, and she let out a moan when his mouth connects with a nipple. “Does that feel nice, Lu?” She only answers by arching up, hands tugging at blue hair. 

Ace was curious, watching the way Deuce teased her, nipping at skin, blowing on her nipples when he’s done sucking and biting them. How he leaves a wet trail with his tongue as he made his way up to her neck, sucking a patch of skin between his teeth, hands pinching her thighs. He purrs low at the expressions Luffy makes, red eyes on brown. “Deuce…” he looks down, and Deuce pulls away from her neck with a pop, panting. “Let me show you something…” Ace’s hands glide past his waist, grabbing Luffy’s thighs. “Watch what I do." 

Deuce felt her quivering above him, her hands grabbing at his shoulders. He held her steady by the hips, watching Ace’s hands spread her thighs. His cock throbs at the sight of Ace’s fingers slipping between her folds, her slick dripping. "Aww, Luffy…you’re already so wet. Did Deuce tease you enough?”

She only whimpered, “His fingers…so  _ good _ …!" 

Ace smiled and grabbed Deuce’s hand, letting it slip right next to his hand. "Now curl your fingers up.” Both of their fingers curl at the same time, and Deuce touches something warm and slick. 

"It’s alright. If you feel like this is too much…“ Luffy trails off, gasping when fingers began to slip inside her. "Oh…!" 

Ace leaned closer, pushing himself against Deuce, and his voice grew deeper, more husky. "Just a little push is all she needs." 

A gentle nudge is all it took, and Deuce was reeling at the sudden tightness around his fingers, the clenching warmth, and Luffy’s moaning, jerking down onto those slick fingers. "It’s…really warm…and tight…” he’s never done this with a woman before, but his cock throbbed to feel that tightness around him, squeezing him–

“Luffy,” Ace smiled when she continuously jerked herself on their fingers, whimpering. “Don’t come yet, okay? Just a little longer…” Her hair covered her face, and her eyes closed as she panted. “Here.” Ace moved Deuce’s other hand to her clit, guiding his thumb in slow motions. “Rub here. She’ll come pretty soon then." 

Deuce obeyed with slow circles, watching how she jerked harder, legs shaking more. "Are you close?” Deuce asked, leaning forward to kiss at her chest. “I like how you clench around our fingers…” his teeth brush against a nipple, and he looked up just when she glanced down with bated breath. “Will you come for me?” And Luffy’s eyes squeezed shut as she bows forward, crying out with her orgasm. More slick drips from her and his thumb continued rolling her clit, a smile on his face. She finished with a sigh and slumped forward, shaking. “That was beautiful,” Deuce whispered, kissing her shoulders.

He was slowly overcoming his anxiety, letting Ace pull him (and Luffy) further on the bed. Before he could speak again, Ace’s mouth was over his in a feverish and hungry kiss. Both men were feeling pretty desperate by now, especially after Luffy’s soft moans and melodious voice filled their ears. 

She was always a beautiful sight, had a way of making Ace weak and shiver with one look alone. To have such power over him, he would fear anyone else wielding it. He broke away from his kiss with Deuce to give Luffy her own, to praise her for doing so well, and to move her to the side of the writer so he can lay Deuce back. Whatever clothing remained was removed and tossed aside, with little care for where they landed. 

Ace had taken charge, as was expected. Luffy draped herself over him, his hands slicked up and fingers working Deuce open with slow and careful precision. The writer was grasping at the sheets, hands gripping shakily above his head. His whole body was on display, trembling under the machinations of skilled fingers. His cheeks flushed red under the watchful gaze of brown and red eyes, Ace and Luffy both his audience. Luffy did not wait, as she could never sit in one spot for too long. 

She dropped behind Ace, letting her arms wind around his torso. Her hands explored his chest, kneading at his pecs, peppering freckled shoulders with hungry and lustful kisses and nips. Ace had been doing so much for his partners, focusing solely on them; why shouldn’t she return the favor? Besides, her body was already humming in arousal, wanting more than just their fingers. “Aaaaace,” she whined, her body pressed close so he could feel her naked form against him.

Deuce rolled his hips when he had enough of the teasing. He tilted his head back with a mewl, eyes squeezed shut in frustration. “Hurry up,” he demanded, though the intensity was lost in the shakiness and breathlessness of his tone. He didn’t think he would last much longer. 

“Alright…” With Luffy antagonizing him from behind and Deuce looking like such a treat spread out before him, how could he refuse? But first– “Luffy… Why don’t you keep his mouth occupied?” A devilish grin pulled back across freckled cheeks. There was a light of excitement in his eyes that made her tremble and nod. She eagerly crawled out from behind him, straddling Deuce’s chest. With a smile that shone brighter than the sun, Luffy rolled her hips to entice her partner beneath. 

Deuce’s hands seized her thighs, pulling her closer to bury his face against her more sensitive parts. The Straw Hat captain’s head tilted back with a pleased sigh, her eyes fluttering closed as his tongue teased against her. Deuce moaned, his voice turning to vibrations against her as Ace started pushing in. 

“Easy, Deuce,” the ex-commander breathed out, feeling the warm body go rigid around him. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt either one of his partners. Their comfort and their bliss were what he strived for, especially now. Slowly, Ace pushed in again until he was buried to the hilt and leaning forward to rest his forehead against Luffy’s back. They were all very desperate and aroused, so lost in the moment and wrapped up in each other. 

Luffy leaned herself back to drop her head against Ace, her breath short and erratic from Deuce’s mouth. Her whines were rolling straight through her lovers, enticing and encouraging. Ace couldn’t hold himself anymore, managing to ask: “C- Can I–?” 

The writer beneath them wouldn’t let him finish before he gasped out, “Yes!” He turned his head away for a moment, his breath caught as Ace rocked his hips against him in a teasing and slow pace to start.

He knew with absolute certainty that slow and gentle was not what Deuce wanted. They had spent many drunken or love filled nights together, in brothels they crashed together in on shore or in the captain’s quarters of the Piece Of Spadille. The two men knew each other well. Hell, the only real strangers here were Luffy with Deuce, and they both eagerly plunged into learning the other to make this as wonderful an experience as possible. 

“Ace-!” The ex-commander’s name was bitten back by his blue-haired victim, silently demanding something more. How long had he spent away from the love of his life? Fighting had never been his forte, but he was forced to fight for his life every single day since the Paramount War. There were many nights spent alone, hiding out in alleys or brothels, drunk and mad and hating the world. He cursed himself for ever getting involved, and came far too close to destroying the half-finished novel of Ace’s adventures, work that he coveted in the absence of the Sun. 

He need not hold himself back anymore, as he peppered kisses against Luffy’s inner thighs. Deuce locked her hips against him and attacked with his mouth again. Ace only needed to hear his name once to shift gears, and slammed himself into that lankier body before him. 

\------

Dread encapsulated him from the moment he awoke. He was alone, causing him to question whether it all had been a very elaborate dream or-- real? One look around the unfamiliar boys’ dorm and Deuce was certain that it happened, but still no less anxious of his situation. Fucking meant nothing. He was not of their crew, and would likely get shooed away now that the captain had her fill of his entertainment. The best he could hope for now, was to leave with some dignity in tact. 

After he dressed and slipped out of the door, venturing to the top deck in hopes of leaving unnoticed, he was quite suddenly stopped by a loud and familiar voice. “Heeeey!!! Blueberry!!!” She called out for him. Deuce found himself stumbling on his feet, struggling to stay upright with the force of her body slamming against his own. “Where are you going!? You’re not leaving, right?” She couldn’t understand why he would. Ace was here, wasn’t that enough? From the blathering on he did in their initial introduction, she assumed he was one more added to the list of people now occupying her ship. 

Deuce, however, had let his self-doubt get the better of him. “I couldn’t possibly stay-” He began, lying through his teeth as he attempted to wrench himself free of her vice grip. No wonder there were so many terrifying tales of her endeavors! She was stronger than she looked, much stronger than he could wrench himself free of. 

“Why not?” Ace’s offended tone made him stiffen. There he was, still alive and well. The scar of his near death experience painted a gruesome image over his once unmarked chest, but the brutality of it all seemed to suit him. “Got somewhere else to be?” He tried to feign carelessness, as if the thought of losing Deuce again did not upset him in some way. The writer had an act for seeing right through Ace, arguably one of the few people who ever could. That was so like him, wasn’t it? Still trying to adhere to the wishes of others while neglecting his own desires. Some things never changed. 

“I… wouldn’t be much help,” Deuce countered, and prayed someone would argue him down. 

Luffy was quick to deliver. “We’re not good enough for you!?” Her gaze was intense, and the arms wrapped around him tightened their hold. It was a quiet threat, for what? He did not know, but he would heed the warning. “You’re mine now!” She claimed proudly, a smile cracking through the once terrifying expression she wore. 

Suddenly, he saw how similar she and Ace were- and yet, so opposite at the same time. What had he gotten himself into? 

“I suppose I am,” he sighed in faux-resignation, more relieved to find himself at Ace’s side again. 


End file.
